Storm Fall
This is a fanfiction created by Firey. Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 03:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) '' ''This is the second episode of The Bloodbath Series. A new life starts, an old life ends. The fox mourns over the loss of wolf. Yet everything will be all right in the storm's gaze. Foxpaw sat down, head bowed. The new mentor, Amberholly, looked striken and shocked. She didn't even get to talk to her apprentice. Foxpaw felt glum. Aspenstar didn't look so happy either. "Do you still want to stay?" Aspenstar asked. Foxpaw was barely listening. She was thinking about that terrible moment. The badger bursting through the undergrowth. Then the fierce swipe. And finally, the fall of Wolfpaw. Oh, she hoped he made it to StarClan. "Foxpaw! Are you going to stay or not?" Aspenstar growled. Foxpaw sighed, Should 'I? Maybe. "I think I need to leave." Aspenstar nodded. Then said, "We will miss you Foxpaw. I hope you leave safely." With that, Foxpaw left, leaving her mentor with no apprentice, just like Amberholly. Aspenstar sighed. Losing two kits at once was all the pain he could stand. They just left, right when they seemed to be understanding the warrior code. How would life be without them? Well, to the Clan, it would be good. Nobody seemed to like them. I noticed that a few of the apprentices were teasing them a little bit. That wasn't nice at all. Never mind them, now, they are gone after all. Leafstorm. She needed to go. Maybe I should imprison her. I don't know. Aspenstar padded out and called a Clan meeting. "Cats of BrushClan, today, I insist on enslaving Leafstorm and making Greenpool full-time medicine cat." Many shocked mews met his words. Snake padded forward, "I agree with Aspenstar. If you don't know yet, I will be taking over soon. This is now my Clan, and Aspenstar will be advising me." Aspenstar glowered at Snake, but got distracted when he heard Greenpool mew, "I told you Leafstorm. You shouldn't have been so arrogant!" Leafstorm mewed back, "So what? Let him emslave me. Life here isn't worth it." Snake called forth Nightrustle, and Birchwood to lead Leafstorm away. Aspenstar thought, Is this what BrushCaln going to become? Foxpaw blundered through the forest. Unaware of the sturdy gray tom at her side. She started when he whispered, "Come to join us?" Foxpaw murmured, "Ya, I think so." "Good, I'm called Stormgaze. What's your name." Foxpaw looked up into Stormgaze's eyes. She could see why he was called Stormgaze. His eyes were like minature storms. "Um, hi Stormgaze, I'm Foxpaw." Stormgaze nodded, "You have a Clan name too I see. Nicce to meet you. Foxpaw, do you want to be a warrior?" Foxpaw answered, "Yes, why?" Stormgaze murmured, "I can give you a warrior name. If you like." Foxpaw gasped, "You can? You really can?" Stormgaze nodded, "Of course I can. I said so didn't I?" Foxpaw shrugged, though she could barely conceal her excirement, then she realized, "Wait, I didn't have any warrior training though." Stormgaze flicked his tail dismissively, "It's okay. We can fix that. But I want you to receive your warrior name first. Then I'll be your mentor." A yowl sounded in the clearing. Stormgaze stiffened, "That doesn't sound like our cats. The yowl is so close to the Entrance that it could be dangerous. Let's go." Foxpaw hurried after him as he raced out of the tunnel and down the Main Hall. Leafstorm really hated Snake. He was arrogant, cunning, and absolutely horrible. Just when Leafstorm might have been living a normal life, Snake had to come and ruin it. She really didn't like that. Aspenstar had Leafstorm surrounded. Leafstorm calmly stared at the ring of soldiers, "Let me out. I demand it. Or do you want to find out what would happen if you don't." The soldiers stood there, exchanging nervous glances. They didn't look happy about beening chosen for this task. Well too late. they were stuck with her. She mewed, "If you don't let me out right now, I will claw your throat out. I will." "No you won't," a voice said. Aspenstar stepped out into the open, "No you won't. You have gone too far. I will imprison you and throw you out. You are no longer my medicine cat, which means I don't need you in this Clan." Leafstorm snarled, "If you wish, but only once I tear your throat out." She leaped forward to grasp Aspenstar's throat, but she misjudged her leap, and fell short. Warriors paniced and surged forward. She was surely going to die. Time went by like a flash, and Leafstorm soon was thrown into a damp, smelly stone cell. Couldn't they keep the service nice around here? No doubt Aspenstar was going to make her cell as dirty as possible. It was okay though. Leafstorm didn't mind, as long as she could kill Snake and Aspenstar later. Especially Aspenstar. As the night went by, Leafstorm thought about the stories her mother told her. One stormy night, a group of fierce, brave warriors created a rebellion. They joined forces with many other rebels and rebelled against the Clans. They had much courage, but only one survived. Now, the rebels are formed somewhere hidden. Everyone believes that they are still near though. Leafstorm thought, the only place that is hidden around here is underground. Maybe I can somehow get their attention. That would work. She slept a pitiful sleep, and was escorted outside to the ever waiting Snake and Aspenstar. Snake spoke up, "As I mentioned before, this is now my Clan, which means that I could do whatever I want to do to you. And my choice is do throw you out. What can you do out there on your own? Rebel?" She stared back defiantly, she knew it. Snake knew there was a rebellion somewhere nearby. He was expecting her to join them. Well he was right. Except, she wasn't going to allow Snake to follow her, oh no she wouldn't. When they pushed her out, Leafstorm took one last look at what used to be her beloved Clan. Now, there was only a small pack of scared cats and two deadly forces. Snake and Aspenstar stood staring at her with truimph in thier eyes. Oh, she would make them pay. As Foxpaw joined in on the charging, they realized the yowling was fading. Whatever was out there seemed to realize that they were there. But Stormgaze didn't care, he continued to run, ready to fight for all of us if he had to. Foxpaw felt nervous. She felt like she should no that yowl. She had heard of it before. Somewhere in BrushClan perhaps. Could it really be? As Foxpaw turned the corner, she crashed into Stormgaze. When had he halted? She stumbled and let out a gasp of surprise. This she-cat. I know her. I would recognize that forest pelt and brown tail anywhere! Her arrogant eyes, her defiant gaze. It can't be! "Leafstorm!" Foxpaw mewed, "What are you doing here?" Leafstorm had never been more surprised, standing right in front of her was Foxpaw, and a bunch of strangers. The big gray tom seemed striken, lost in his past. Hm... what was going on here? Foxpaw looked shock and whe she meowed, "Leafstorm?", it felt like she was in another world. Foxpaw seemed to have changed. Leafstorm sighed and sat down, "Foxpaw, what are you doing here? What is this place?" The gray tom growled, "You answer to me. I have questions for you. Who are you? Why are you here? Who is your enemy?" Leafstorm was not going to get outbeaten by this tom, "Who are you? Why should I answer your questions?" The tom sanrled, "Be quiet! I ask the questions! You are in my territory, so you must answer to me." Leafstorm smiled sweetly, "Or do I? Are you going to force me?" He lashed his tail, "At least answer this! Are you a threat to us?" When Leafstorm didn't answer, he said harshly, "Answer." She said smoothly, "You told me to be quiet though. How could I answer your questions if I am told to be silent?" The tom bared his teeth, but then Foxpaw spoke up, "Stormgaze, I know her. She's Leafstorm. I know she isn't going to be a threat." Stormgaze, the gray tom, looked surprised, "You sure, Foxpaw? I guess I'll allow you to ask her the questions." Foxpaw nodded and padded up to Leafstorm. Leafstorm noticed Stormgaze looked nervous and worried. That was weird. Foxpaw murmured, "You know. All you have to do is answer the questions, and then everything is solved. But now, I have to make sure you aren't a threat to us, and then Stormgaze will take you away for questioning. Don't argue and do what he says. Then it will all be done." Leafstorm snarled softly, "My pride will be ruined if I answer to that mange-pelt. I won't be a threat to you, but you only. That Stormgaze is too arrogant." Foxpaw sniffed, "And so are you. Your pride doesn't matter. Our safety does." She turned and padded up to Stormgaze, leaving the other cats to blindfold Leafstorm and lead her down a cold, clammy tunnel. When they finally stop, Leafstorm was left in a damp, squeezed space in her new home. What was this place though? Foxpaw felt honored. Stormgaze was going to make her an warrior! She wanted this to happen for a long time. Too bad Wolfpaw wasn't here too. But there wasn't time to be sad about that. She was going to be a warrior. "Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect the Underground with our life?" "I do." "Do you promise to serve as a soldier and not to back away from an enemy?" This was different then the Clans ceremony. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as Foxfur. We honor your courage and loyalty." The newly named Foxfur stood there, feeling proud. She knew she still had to train, but she felt more alive, more important. She remembered how she used to think being a warrior was a bad thing. How young she was back then. Stormgaze felt lost. What was that feeling he felt when he watched Foxfur walk up to Leafstorm. He felt like he was afraid that Leafstorm would do something to her. She's so new, so why do I care? I never fell for a she-cat like this. Not even Flowerfall affected me like this. What is happening to me? Oh, StarClan, what is this feeling? Stormgaze never in his life had felt so confused. He was a leader, and makes desicisions with ease. What could make him feel like this? He felt a pelt brush his side. He looked up and saw Flowerfall, his best friend. She was pretty, but he didn't feel the spark that lit up when he saw Foxfur. A new recruit had an effect that not even an old-timer had. This had to be something else. It couldn't be a personal connection. Stormgaze didn't have any relatives left, because Snake had killed them all. So Foxfur wasn't realted to him, it was definetly something else. But what? "Stormgaze, is something wrong?" Flowerfall looked worried. He sighed, "I don't know. It's about this she-cat, Foxfur. She's new, and you haven't met her yet. I saw her talking to this stranger about how to behave, and I felt worried, worried about her getting hurt. What is this feeling?" Flowerfall purred, "You are just like me Stormgaze. When I first met Birchclaw, I felt like I was in another world. He was gorgeous, and I felt like I had to be with him, no matter what. Even though he's been to battle many times, my heart beats for him. I can't let him get hurt. But for our cause, it is necessary." Stormgaze mewed, troubled, "But what does that have to do with me and Foxfur?" Oh StarClan. This is love. (Finished! Next episode, First Blood!)